Discreet Genius
by capslock-nanao
Summary: Shunsui is determined to get Nanao together with the one she loves. Even if it's not by his doing, he can at least take credit for it, right? Because that's what geniuses do. RanNao. Yuri, implied lemon.


**Discreet Genius**

Shunsui had been observing Nanao for quite some time and was positive she liked someone. She doodled hearts and stared into space. This was so out of character for his precious fukutaicho that he simply had to figure out the cause, and fast, before she stopped doing paperwork entirely and he was left to do the job! The horrors of that singular thought propelled him towards thorough investigation.

He went through the squads in his mind. First division was all too old. She didn't like anybody in thirteenth; Ukitake was his and the two third seats were obviously with each other. Nobody in twelfth - he knew for a fact Nemu was just a friend and everyone else was too biologically altered - and nobody in eleventh. Ikkaku and Yumichika were taken by each other, and nobody dared like Kenpachi, or his lieutenant. Fifth and third and ninth, surely not - never Momo or Kira or Shuuhei. His Nanao did not fall for those types. The sixth captain and lieutenant were together. The seventh...well, who could possibly like either one of them? Unohana and Isane were just frightening. And...

Within an hour he had narrowed it down to Soifon, Hitsugaya, Rangiku, or himself.

"Do you like Soifon?" he asked Nanao casually.

She didn't look up from her book. "Why would you ask me that? I believe it's obvious she would only date one person."

Shunsui thought about that. "Oh yeah. How about the little captain?"

"Taicho," Nanao said dryly. "Really."

"His lieutenant," Shunsui offered.

Nanao was silent.

As Shunsui left the office, he looked a bit disappointed. So his Nanao-chan didn't love him, after all. Nevertheless, one could not leave such a damsel in dismay! He would help the two get together somehow!

Shunsui had known for a long time that Nanao swung both ways. How could one not, when there was so much to be found in both genders? He, in fact, was the same way, though he preferred his beautiful Ukitake to most other women.

All he could do to find Rangiku's status was be blunt. "Are you gay?" he asked politely.

She only laughed, chest jiggling slightly. "Shunsui! Don't be silly! I'll love anyone or anything that knows how to kiss and get in a bed!"

"Perfect," Shunsui said mysteriously. He ran away towards his division office to set his plan in motion.

"Nanao-chaaaan~" he sang. "I have a present for you to take to Hitsugaya-kun. From Ukitake."

"Why can't you take it yourself?" Nanao said, bored.

"Nanaoooooo..."

"Oh, be quiet, I'll take it!" Nanao said crossly, snatching the box of chocolates Shunsui held out pleadingly and walking briskly off towards the tenth division.

"Hi there, Nanao!" Rangiku said brightly. Nanao almost bumped into her.

"Hello, Rangiku-fukutaicho," Nanao said, managing to keep her voice even and emotionless, not without some difficulty.

"Ooh! What's this!" Rangiku reached over and plucked the top off of the box. "Chocolate? I love chocolate! Who's it for?"

"Hitsugaya-taicho, from Ukitake-taicho," Nanao said.

"I like chocolate more than he does," Rangiku pouted.

"Sorry, my taicho gave me orders, I plan to follow them," Nanao informed her.

Shunsui watched from a distance as Nanao pushed her way into the division office. Well, there went Plan A: Give Rangiku Chocolates With Aphrodisiacs In Them. He would have to plan something else. Also stay far away from Toshiro for the next 24 hours.

Plan B was set into motion. Ukitake had kindly agreed to set this one up.

Nanao ran into Rangiku on the training grounds. "What are you doing here, Rangiku-fukutaicho?"

"Taicho sent me to come watch," Rangiku said. "He said that Ukitake had highly recommended your fighting skills. And wanted me to improve. So here I am!"

"I'm not going to teach you anything," Nanao told her. "Sorry."

"I know, just wanted to watch!" Rangiku chirped.

"Nanao-chan should fight Rangiku," Shunsui said helpfully, appearing suddenly.

"You should, you should!" Rangiku said excitedly. She drew Haineko. "Come on, let's have a run!"

"Okay," Nanao said, but Shunsui detected a shiver in her voice. Prolonged exposure to Rangiku might mean the success of Plan B!

Alas, Nanao didn't even draw her zanpakuto, just sent a well-aimed kido early on and Rangiku fell. There went Plan B.

The plan that finally worked was not planned by Shunsui nor by Ukitake. Just by fate.

"Rangiku-san, I didn't expect to see you here," Nanao said, surprised, standing in the line to check out library books.

"No, I don't usually come here, but I wanted to check out a few things," Rangiku said.

Nanao checked the titles as they exited the library. "5 Steps to a Sexier Body? I hardly think you need that, Rangiku-san." She blushed as soon as it came out.

"Oh, don't be silly, I need to look my best!" Rangiku said cheerfully. "Here, I'll help you with those." She took a few of Nanao's books, since the poor girl was practically falling over under their weight, and headed off towards her division.

Nanao was relieved that Rangiku didn't seem to have noticed her comment, until Rangiku came into her room to drop everything off and stayed standing there.

"Rangiku-san?" Nanao asked, a little worried.

"Yes?" Rangiku asked.

"You don't have somewhere to be?"

"Well, I wanted to see if you would read with me," Rangiku said. "You know. My book." She held up '5 Steps'.

"Sure," Nanao said before she could think.

Rangiku sat down on the bed, stretching in a way that forced her shihakusho to expose even more cleavage. "Sit down, Nanao love."

Nanao did so, ignoring the shiver that ran through her spine.

"Step one. Take off all your clothes," Rangiku read, hiding the book from Nanao so she couldn't see the pages. "Okay." She stood, beginning to peel off her shihakusho.

Nanao watched but did not try to argue.

Rangiku twisted towards the book and Nanao admired her lithe body and gorgeous curves, especially her record-setting chest. "Step two, take the other person's clothes off." She reached towards Nanao.

"No, wait, I can do this myself!" Nanao said, seeing where this was going, playing along with a wide smile. She stripped, enjoying Rangiku's intrigued eyes.

"Step three, get in bed," Rangiku said before she flung the book aside and pushed Nanao onto the mattress, leaning on top of Nanao's hips. "Step four, make the other person go crazy like only you know how." She was no longer referencing the book. She kissed Nanao's bare chest, once, twice, three times, then little kisses all the way up to Nanao's mouth. "Step five, tell the person you love them."

"I love you," Nanao told her.

"I love you more," Rangiku informed her. "After all the trouble I went to, that's the best you can do?"

Nanao smiled, and then she did better.

Shunsui smiled too, watching from the window. Hot naked girls having sex! A treat for any self-respecting male! And plus, somehow through no action of his own, a positive result had been reached! All was well in his world. He took a sip of sake, mentally patting himself on the back for such discreet genius.

**A/N: **why yes, I do support this pairing. Hope you enjoyed. Reviews please :D


End file.
